


Ylisse's (Second) Most Foolproof Revenge Plan

by LuxrayOnAO3



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Masturbation, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxrayOnAO3/pseuds/LuxrayOnAO3
Summary: Morgan gets back at her parents by sending them the appropriate disruption as they're spending the afternoon together. Unbeknownst to Morgan, when that disruption is the charming Princess Lissa, things don't quite go as anyone expected.
Relationships: Liz | Lissa/Lucina, Liz | Lissa/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

It was a fine spring afternoon in Ylisstol; the air was warm, the sun flitting between clouds, shadows appearing and disappearing in bursts across the wet sand of the castle’s sparring yard. Morgan, expression dark as the coming-and-going shadows, none-too-cheerfully tossed a shattered training shield into a nearby box as Cynthia dismounted from her pegasus, plate armor jangling in a trail of oblivious blue-and-silver as she cheerfully hit the ground.

“Sorry, I think that one was a bit too hard, Morgan! Hehe, such a weak and ineffective shield cannot stand up to the might of the Heroine of Justice! But yeah, I think my lance technique is improving, could stand to get a little better with-- hey! Morgaaaan! Ylisse to Morgan! Come in?”

Cynthia’s compatriot and best-friend-tactician had been staring off into the middle distance, clearly uninterested in the finer points of lance practice. “Huh? Oh,” Morgan sighed, flipping her blue fringe out of her face as she looked at her friend. “Yeah, getting better. You’ll be starting custom moves soon.. Or something…”

“Harumph,” Cynthia bridled, fists balled up at her hips, unamused that she had seemingly been completely ignored. “What’s up with you? Someone spit in your breakfast or something? If you didn’t wanna help me with running the ring practice, you could have just _s_ _aid_ so.”

Morgan kicked back against the box behind her, folding her arms, oversized sleeves of the slightly-too-large handmedown coat crumpling as she did. “Ah, sorry, Cynth. I’m just--” Morgan scanned the sparring yard, tactician’s experience kicking in as she scanned the field for covert listeners, fearful of being overheard. Apart from the two of them, it was relatively empty, with only a small group of riders at the far end some hundred yards off doing what looked like first riding principles under Commander Sully’s instruction. She watched soldiers fumbling with saddles for a moment before she turned her attention back to Cynthia, fully this time. “I’m just preoccupied, you know?” Morgan asked, her voice lower. “I can’t believe mom and dad ditched us out here whilst they _fuck_. Without us, I should add.”

Cynthia rolled her eyes as she burst out laughing. “Wow! You are insatiable, huh? Honestly. They are married, you know, Morgan. Maybe they just wanted a bit of time to themselves?”

The tactician’s daughter scowled bluntly. “Yeah, maybe. And maybe I’m next in the line of succession after Great Grandpappy Chrom. Oh yeah, totally no. I’m just…” Morgan shifted her thighs uncomfortably, a gesture that told the entire story. “I just wanted to do it today…”

The pegasus knight shook her head, laughing. “Jeez, Morgan, your parents have got some explaining to do for sure. I think they should have kept you innocent. You know, you used to read books for fun instead of think about sex…” Cynthia’s grin was one of genuine amusement, though though truth be told, if Robin and Lucina were spending their afternoon doing that kind of thing, then --

“Okay, tell you what. Help me get this super-heroic-and- _totally_ -not-boring lance practice done and then I’ll help you be super-seducing-and- _totally_ -not-desperate later on. How does that sound?”

The other girl critically scanned Cynthia, noting her smile had dropped a little and the faint tone that had entered her voice betraying what she was really thinking, too.

Morgan snorted, tickled by the irony, before she kicked herself up, resigned to actually paying attention to Cynthia’s drills. Maybe the ends would justify the means.

“Alright, alright, I guess that’s a fair trade,” she grumbled. “Come on then, boss. You go skyward and I’ll get another shield. Just try not to break this one, okay?”

Cynthia jumped in excitement, eagerly snatching up her lance as she swung back into the saddle, instilled with a new haste by the duo’s plan. “Okay, pay attention, partner!” Cynthia shouted, the wings of her pegasus pushing her into the air. “I’m coming in fast!”

* * *

“Auuuuhhhh, it hurts,” Morgan pouted, the deep gash in her right cheek pooling blood into a mess of cotton rags.

Lissa, energetic Princess of Ylisse -- or at least one of the many energetic Princesses of Ylisse, which seemed to outnumber the more restrained by a margin of three-to-one these days -- furrowed her brow as she looked disapprovingly at Morgan’s pained expression, trying to guide her hand out of the way so she could inspect the wound. The healer let out a deep sigh. “Oh, knock it off, Morgan, I’m sure you’ve had worse. So, tell me again, what happened out there exactly?”

“Just a little training accident! Totally nothing major...” Cynthia volunteered, a little less chipper than Lissa would have expected, but perhaps given the circumstances... Judging by the amount of blood coming out of her friend’s face, Lissa wouldn’t class it as an un-major trauma. She walked across the breadth of her small healer’s room to fetch a relevant staff, the rack of healing rods positioned against the far wall. She hummed as she picked out a Rank C, pulling it up and rejoining the others.

“Ah, it’sh my own phault,” Morgan lamented, voice muffled under the self-applied compression to her cheek. “I was too busy thinking about… uhm... other stuff. Instead of the lance coming for me at 30 miles per hour.”

Lissa grinned as she assessed the damage, carefully tugging away Morgan’s staunching hand. “You wanna watch out for that, Morgan! With such a cute pretty face like yours, we can’t have you being cut open on the regular. It’s a good thing I’m good with a staff! Now, tilt your head up, I need to look at your cheek and finish the magic.”

Morgan winced in pain as Lissa’s experienced hands tipped her head back, before invoking the enchantment woven into the staff with a gesture. Cynthia watched as the magic burst into existence, and Morgan’s cheek began knitting together, the staff’s magic suffused into her flesh. She breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Oh, gosh, thanks Lissa. I felt awful. Imagine if I’d handicapped Morgan for days. Ha ha ha…” Cynthia’s awkward laugh died in her throat.

Morgan stuck her tongue out at her benefactor. “Thanks, _Great-Aunt._ Owe you one.”

Lissa stuck hers out back at Morgan, unfazed. “Nyuuuh! No, you! There you go, _Princess._ I’ll take the cloth. Be more careful, okay? This one over here is Sumia’s daughter. Let me say that again. Su-mi-ah. The clumsiest woman around here, right? Don’t let Cynthia try and win that competition!”

Cynthia furrowed her brow, but bit her tongue, grateful that Lissa had fixed Morgan’s face, and besides, things were _technically_ her fault here.

Lissa grinned. “Let’s try and save actual injuries for actual battles, okay!” The blonde-haired princess headed to put the staff away, before blood-soaked wadding was tossed into an errant bucket, healing completed. “You better ask your dad to send me some of that money he spends on books,” Lissa called upward, reaching under a counter for a clean set of rags. “Those staffs don’t come cheap, and they only get so many uses. So you owe me one, Morgan.”

Behind the woman’s back, Morgan chopped the air with an open palm, the silent code between her and Cynthia expressing a set of silent tactical directions. Morgan, able to smile again unharried, grinned ferociously as she sensed an opportunity for the most _dreadful_ kind of revenge on her parents, 

_[New plan. Directing allies to meet. Await tactician’s instructions.]_

Cynthia raised an eyebrow as she registered Morgan’s silent instructions. “What?” she mouthed.

_[Four pm. Primary antagonists occupied. Creating diversion.]_

“Oh, I’m sure you could ask him yourself, Auntie,” Morgan began aloud, her tone perfectly sweet and saccharine. “You know he fobbed both of us off this morning? I’m sure he’s doing nothing so important that you couldn’t bother him though. From what I heard he’s just going to hang around his apartments all day, so there should be no trouble just walking in and telling him how you patched up one of his favourite girls.” At this, Cynthia kicked Morgan under the table. To Morgan’s credit, she didn’t break stride. “ _Besides_. He’d just tell us off for being careless.”

The pair watched the shadow of consideration flit over Lissa’s face as the older woman pursed her lips, thinking. _Well, older, she’s what, three years older than me?_ Morgan thought. _Heck she’s probably younger than Dad is._

“Welllll……. I could go visit him, if he’s really not busy,” Lissa pondered aloud, obviously already decided. “You know, it’s been way too long since I played a good trick on him! Though, maybe I shouldn’t do that, if I’m going to ask him for money!”

Morgan’s eyes glowed with a hint of amused malice. She pressed the attack.

“You know, Lissa, I’ve tried pranking Dad recently, so I’m all on board with this plan,” Morgan suggested. “I think you should totally sneak in and surprise him! I know he’s had his hands full in the afternoons recently, he’ll probably be completely oblivious to you walking in! Oh, how he’ll jump!”

Lissa grinned widely. “Oh, what a fun idea! Still… I hope you’re not getting me to do any dirty work, here, Morgan. You look entirely too pleased with yourself right now!”

Morgan’s ever-increasing self-satisfied smile dropped from her face. “Just laughing at the idea. But it’s good, right?”

Cynthia rubbed the back of her head, not quite sure what Morgan had set up, but she tried to play her part and nodded along. “Thanks for patching up Morgan, Lissa. Why don’t we tidy up here whilst you get on with things? After all, you know how busy Robin is, we’ll clean up here for you as thanks for your help.”

“Hmmm…. okay, Cynthia! Haha, maybe I should accept someone to clean up rather than me for once. Don’t go snooping in my reserves though! I know how much is here!” Lissa took off the small healer’s apron she was sporting, tossing it uncarefully over a chair. “Don’t make a mess! I’ll be back soooon!”

The twin-tailed bluenette watched the girl skip out of the door, the wooden door closing behind her with a distinct thud. A beat passed, before Cynthia sighed. “So… eh? What was that?”

Morgan rolled her eyes. “It’s what, four? Either Dad is doing work, in which case he gets to deal with the charming Aunt Lissa for ten minutes, or he’s totally doing Mom right now, and Lissa is going to walk in and spook him something awful! Heh heh heh… either way, serves him right for not being accommodating.”

Cynthia shook her head, confused. “So.. instead of being onboard with the seduction plan I talked about earlier… you’re just going to make it really awkward later… and when Robin finds out you sent Lissa over to him he’ll just let you fall into his lap?”

Morgan grinned, cocksure. “Yes, that’s the plan exactly.”

“If this backfires, I’m going to hit you in the face with another lance…”

* * *

Lissa hummed enthusiastically as she made her way to the other half of the castle, a spring in her step now at the prospect of both some mild mischief, and seeing Robin again. _Morgan was right,_ the blonde girl thought to herself, _that fuddy tactician is way too reclusive these days, work or not! Well, time to see how my old skills in surprise fare…_

The woman paused a few doors away, nearly passing a large standing mirror, before something pulled her back to it, and she checked herself. “Well, at least I’m not covered in Morgan’s blood,” she muttered. Her eyes appraised her bright blonde pigtails for any wayward strands of hair, her hands adjusting the neckline of her pale sunbright dress over her modest bust, pulling the hem down over her white petticoats. _Jeez, I don’t think he cares how you look, Lissa. Come on._ She shook her head, clearing her mind, taking care to make the footsteps of her heavy leather boots quieter and quieter as she approached the door she was sure led to Robin’s private apartments.

“Well, Morgan said he’d be in here, right?”

Lissa took a careful breath and opened the door just wide enough to slip inside, before closing it slowly, letting down the iron latch in two hands to not tip the tactician off to her presence. She scanned the room carefully. In the living quarters, at least, it seemed nobody was about. Lissa tipped her head as she analysed the ambient sound; there was an odd noise in the air, like creaking hinges, or something. She puzzled for a moment, before shrugging. _Don’t get distracted, now. He must be in here somewhere._ Lissa tiptoed further into the apartment; failing to spot Robin, she took her best guess at where his office was, and she crept slowly over to the open doorway.

As she approached, she saw the door was already ajar, that weird noise louder now, and intrigued, she peeked in, before freezing in shock, blood immediately rushing to her face as her hand reached her mouth.

Inside, Robin had his wife pinned down against the mattress, her slim, slender form naked under his more rugged, athletic one. Lucina was moaning lowly as Robin kissed her long, pale neck, though as far as Lissa could see, that was concern number two: chiefly responsible for Lucina’s current state was the way her husband was thrusting his cock into her, mattress squeaking loudly and regularly under the onslaught. Lissa watched, amazed, as Robin’s hips moved again and again, Lucina’s legs pressed up over his hips giving the other girl full view of Robin’s long, hard cock piling into her as they continued to fuck. Lissa bit her lip as she whined, her voice weak.

“Oh Naga… Robin, Lucy..."

Robin froze still at the sound, looking at his flustered, sweaty wife. “Did you hear--”

“Don’t you dare stop now,” Lucina urged quickly, her face unamused, pulling his lips into hers and pushing her tongue into his mouth to silence any further protest.

Robin broke away, gasping. “But someone--”

Lucina surged forward and sank her teeth into his lip, silencing him, imparting her need. Robin grunted and pushed her legs back forward, Lucina moaning in satisfaction as his cock began pounding her again, content to let the rhythmic pounding of his cockhead pushing up against her cervical walls drive all lucid thoughts out of her mind. 

Lissa watched, unable to divert her gaze as Robin continued to fuck his wife in front of her. A mixture of shame and arousal swirled through her brain, decency demanding that she announce herself but at the same time unwilling to break up what she was watching. 

The tingle between her thighs, unexpected and confusing, became maddening the longer she watched. Lissa whimpered as she felt her hand, almost unbidden, hitching up her white petticoats as her right hand slipped under the waistband of her silk panties, damp over her hand.

A small gasp escaped her lips to join the louder ones coming from the woman on the bed as Lissa’s fingertips made contact with her core; the relief and pleasure as she finally acceded to the urge to touch herself was immediate and overwhelming. Lissa began to rub small, slow circles around her clit as she watched her friend Robin fuck his wife in front of her, the flushed, shameless, lustful look of Lucina taking his dick enough to get her going too. 

Lissa found her eyes darting back to where the two lovers in front of her were joined most intimately, and her eyes widened as she watched Robin shift his hips a little, giving Lissa a better view of his cock. Her eyes widened as she watched the full length of him pull back, the sizeable length and thickness of his cock bigger than Lissa had ever imagined, coated and gleaming in Lucina’s lewd juices.

“Holy shit, Robin, you’re so big,” Lissa gushed, breathless as she continued the small motions under her underskirts, motions that were pressing harder into her clit with each pass. “How do you take him so easily, Lucina…”

The addressed woman called up now over Robin’s shoulder, urging the man into her even as she did. “Lissa?” she panted, between taking thrusts. “Is that, ahh, is that you? Robin and I, ahh, we don’t mind-- mmf--”

The blonde girl behind the doorway gasped, in fight-or-flight mode with her hand in her panties, caught red-handed. Lissa felt like the shame would burn her pretty face off, but she had enjoyed watching, and the sensation of her middle finger on her clit right now made the decision for her. Tentatively, against her better instincts screaming at her, she crept out from behind the doorway into the bedroom, filled with shame, even as she continued to touch herself at the now unobscured sight of the lovers in front of her. “Oh Naga, I’m sorry guys, I just came to see you, and--”

Lucina looked over at Lissa and smiled quickly, mouth open as she took Robin’s cock, expression twitching with pleasure as Robin’s thrusts continued unabating. 

“It’s fine, Lissa, we don’t mind, if you want to watch…”

Lissa’s eyes widened, Lucina’s lips curling, pleased, as she noticed the other girl’s hand working under her skirt. “You must, mmph, must like what you see--”

“I, uh, yeah, this is hot,” Lissa stumbled, mind whirling, fingers working on herself. “ _Really_ hot… Robin, you’re so big, and you look so good f-fucking Lucina...”

Lucina grinned as she watched Robin close his eyes in desire at Lissa’s stumbling dirty-talk. “Fine by me to watch,” Robin groaned, looking over at the girl touching herself behind him. Lissa shivered; his look was full of smouldering lust and her thighs clamped around her hand, warmth shooting through her body. “Make yourself feel good, okay?”

“O-okay,” Lissa stumbled. “It does… It, it feels good to w-watch you…”

Lucina pressed her lips up to Robin’s flushed cheek, sultry, the man still pounding away at her. Her voice was a stage-whisper, murmuring loud enough for Lissa to hear. “You know, Robin, once you finish inside me, I think we need to introduce Lissa to your cock, too,” Lucina crooned. 

Lissa outright moaned as she imagined the attention being directed at Lucina being directed at her, a heatwave of desire running through her entire body from the fingers rubbing at her core, her legs weak. The blonde girl bit her lip, her teeth sinking slightly into the shiny, pliant flesh as she imagined just that idea, switching places with Lucina, feeling Robin’s big cock lose himself in her as she lost herself around him. She felt light-headed. And dangerously willing.

“Oh Naga, yes, _please,_ ” Lissa whined, wincing at the sudden confession, though truthfully, she meant it. “I mean, if-- if you’re okay with that, I would--”

Lucina chuckled. “You’re not the first person I’d, mmph, be sharing him with. I love it when he cums inside me and my daughter or sister cleans us up. And watching him come inside the people I like. Ahh, that’s hot too--”

Lissa moaned even more lewdly, if such a thing was possible at this point. “Wait, Morgan and-- you mean--”

“Yeah,” Robin grunted. “They love it just as much as we do. So keep watching, okay? We don’t mind the audience.”

Lissa felt her lips tremble as her thighs did the same, the unexpected divulgence of this information causing her desire to surge further at the confession. “Ah, please, then, Robin, Lucina, I-I’m close,” she gasped. “A-Are you? I know I’m just watching, but I want to cum when you do, I guess--”

“I’m close,” Lucina murmured, affirming. She bent her lips back to Robin’s cheek, speaking as much now for Lissa’s benefit as her partner’s and her own. Her voice was dark, breathy, sultry. “Cum inside me whenever you want, Robin. I can _feel_ you getting close, thrusting so deep and quick inside me. Pin me down and take me when you’re close.”

Lucina’s entreaties, so unexpectedly lewd for the outwardly mild-mannered princess, caused Lissa to gasp out loud, the blonde girl half taken aback and half wanting to hear more. 

“More, please,” Lissa breathed, ears pink, lips slightly parted, face burning with desire.

“I want Lissa to see that big hard dick of yours utterly _claim_ me,” Lucina purred, “finish inside me and show me _and_ her how good it really feels.”

The air filled with loudening moans of pleasure as Robin began to slap his hips into his wife with increasing speed, responding to her, his cock twitching deep inside of her. Lucina grunted in pleasure as Robin pinned her forward now, her hips rolling so her legs pushed tight under his shoulders, pulling his wife into a mating press that afforded Lissa full view of the length of his cock pounding in and out of its increasingly breathless recipient, the tempo picking up as everyone in the room approached climax.

“It’s rude to d-disappoint a princess, Robin,” Lucina managed, her voice staccato between thrusts. “Make me c-cum, Robin. I’m so close, and you feel so go-oo-od--”

The deep thrusting of Robin’s cock inside Lucina was a delicious sensation, and as she felt his immense hardness stretching out her sensitive inner walls, the man radiating ferocious heat deep into the very core of her, it drove her wild. She could feel her climax building, the smell of Robin’s sweat and the way he was now running his tongue up her neck pairing with the adorably shy Lissa’s increasingly loud gasping a powerful mix. She shuddered, wrapping her arms around Robin’s back as he fucked her ever harder.

Lissa felt lightheaded, feeling the rush of heightened desire as she listened to the deep, breathy grunts of Lucina from the bedsheet, each slap of Robin’s balls as he completed another thrust eliciting a visceral noise of pleasure from his wife that Lissa found herself completing her motions in time to. The blonde girl’s hand was soaked now, and she was easily as wet as she had been in her entire life, providing ample means for the fevered, hasty rubbing Lissa was enjoying to in order to complete her own voyeuristic climax.

Robin, too, was getting overwhelmed by the attention, the familiar intimate embrace of his wife combined with the novel intimate sounds from the other princess in the room combining to hasten his own end. As he felt Lucina’s fingernails scrape into his back he buckled, and he knew he didn’t have more than a few seconds before he was done for.

“A-Ah, Luce, I’m coming,” he managed, “L-Lissa, I, I’m--”

The rest of the words were lost as his head swam, the tight, pleading embrace of the sweaty lover around his cock tipping him over the edge in a rush. Robin groaned loudly as he hilted himself in Lucina’s cunt, thighs shaking as he shot a hot, sticky load into the deepest part of his wife. Lucina shrieked in delight as she felt her partner fill her with the evidence of his pleasure, and she rubbed her own clit furiously to reach the peak as Robin let go inside her, matching his own noises of climax but a few seconds later as her inner walls clamped down around his cock, and they both rode out their orgasm joined together.

For her part, Lissa had the benefit of full view of the others; she came too, watching the whole process as Robin pinned down Lucina, pounded her as hard as she could take it before filling her with his seed. As she watched Robin hilt himself inside his wife she drove two fingers inside herself in a base kind of aroused emulation, Lissa’s own climax coming whining in a series of flurried gasps, any last traces of secondhand embarrassment overwhelmed tenfold by the intimate, erotic sight of Robin coming inside his wife.

Gasps filled the room as the three of them came off their respective ride, Lissa’s head immediately feeling woozy as she watched Robin pull out, white, sticky seed immediately pouring out of Lucina, more than Lissa could ever have expected. She put the non-sticky hand to her head as she felt dizzy, shaking her head and trying to regain her bearings.

“That, that was so intense,” Lissa confessed, after a moment, breathing heavily. “I mean… I d-don’t know what to say…”

Robin kissed his wife gently on the lips, before pulling back and offering a hand out to Lissa. 

“Come sit on the bed, Lissa, you look like you’re about to faint,” Robin suggested, his face crimson, shoulders heaving.

“I’m okay,” Lissa murmured, flopping onto the bed next to the pair. “I’m the healer, afterall. I mean, that’s not the first time I heard about sex. I just…” She swallowed awkwardly, looking down to where Robin was hard, coated in his release and Lucina’s, the smell of sex in the air so strong. “T-the books never said that it would be really hot to watch.”

Lucina smiled up from the bed, sweaty hair plastered to her face, carefully easing down her legs as she propped herself up unsteadily. “I’m glad you had fun.” She giggled, feeling the warm, sticky liquid drip between her thighs. “It feels like Robin did.”

“Did you really mean it when you said that Morgan and Cynthia-- I mean, they told me to come over here in the first place…” Lissa stammered, working out the words. “I don’t know that they wanted me to join in though…”

Robin chuckled. “Sounds like they did you a good turn. And yeah, they join us too, sometimes. I hope that’s okay… I know it’s probably not really something to admit, but--”

“Oh nonono, it’s fine,” Lissa grinned. She was already thinking how to get them back. But that could wait for more pressing, immediate issues.

“I was serious before, Lissa,” Lucina said, shuffling back on the bed, volunteering space. “We might need a moment, but if you want to go with Robin next I’m very happy to take my turn watching. When you’re ready, that is. And if you want to.”

Lissa nodded quickly, trying to hide the haste in her reply as she looked at Lucina -- and then as she saw the desire, new to her, in the bluenette’s blue eyes --

“Yeah.. but I mean he’s soooo big… but if it feels as good as it looked for you, then yeah, how could I not want to…”

Lucina smiled indulgently, happy with this state of affairs. “My husband is pretty awesome. Why don’t you two try kissing?” She stood up on her knees, testing the weight, crawling over to Lissa, naked and conspiratorial. Her lips brushed the older girl’s cheek. “Once you’re happy with that, we’ll get you naked, and Robin can show you just how good it feels to be watched whilst he fucks you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lissa shivered as she turned quarter-face, meeting eyes with Robin, the directness in his gaze causing her to feel warm at his obvious want. Her eyes roamed over his unashamedly bare body, now unobscured by the act prior; tracing his figure with approval, she noted his midriff was toned and muscular, his shoulders broad, before her gaze dropped down to his cock, and she felt the first flutters in her stomach, seeing again how big he was, and the very real suggestion that it might shortly be her responsibility.

“Oh, Robin,” Lissa said, her eyes widening, “I mean this is crazy but I… I want you…”

“First things first,” Robin chuckled, seeing her reaction. “Like Lucy said.”

The man grinned as he crawled across the bed to where Lissa was kneeling, Lucina’s impatient fingers already tugging behind her at the braided corsetry of the older girl’s no-longer-desirable yellow dress. 

Lissa took a deep breath as Robin squared up to her face and body slowly, and when he was inches away, she nodded quickly, telling him to move in. Tenderly he met her mouth with his, and the air escaped Lissa in a soft rush as his warm lips surrounded her trembling ones. His hands felt hot on her knees, and she let out a gentle noise of satisfaction as he pressed in further, sending a hand up to her hair along her neck and shoulder, the hot sweet taste of his lips so much better than she had expected.

Behind them Lucina hummed, pleased, her eyes eager as she watched the two of them embrace. “What’s it like to kiss my husband, hm?” she asked, teasingly.

Robin pulled back slowly a few inches, allowing his partner an answer, his eyes never leaving Lissa’s. Lissa felt fit to burst from want; his eyes were for her, now, and she could feel the heat in his face radiating across to hers, sure that she must look just the same to him. Internally, she melted. “More,” she managed, in a whisper, her hands going to his face to pull him back in. “More…”

Lucina watched the two embrace more forcefully now, Lissa moaning gently as Robin teased the inside of her lips with his tongue, before he slipped past her teeth and over hers, the girl eagerly yielding her mouth to open as he explored the inside of her. “Robin is such a good kisser, isn’t he?” she purred, noting with approval the blonde girl’s arousal building again as her husband claimed her mouth. Her own began again, too, that familiar ache in her that justified the craziness of this all, and her lips touched the nape of Lissa’s neck, soft and warm. “You can keep kissing, but I need to get your clothes off,” Lucina murmured. “Robin, can you…”

A noise of assent came back, and Lissa fell backward into Lucina’s lap, incoherent whining escaping her mouth, distressed at the lack of Robin’s as he moved to pull off her boots. Lucina pulled the loosened dress up and off, before turning to rubbing the girl’s bare shoulders as she was efficiently disrobed at both ends.

“You can take my bra off, Lucina,” Lissa urged. “I think… considering I’m going to fuck your husband, we don’t need to stand on modesty here.”

“Quite so,” Lucina said, unfastening the support slowly, before realising the soft texture of the girl’s skin was causing her fingertips to linger. “Do you mind if I touch you, Lissa? Your skin is so soft, I can’t help myself! I’m not trying to force myself on you.”

The girl’s head in her lap shook quickly. “I don’t mind,” she replied, “it feels nice, so do what you want.”

Lucina smiled wryly. “Now there’s a dangerous permission.” Lucina pulled off the cloth covering Lissa’s chest, escaping with a whisper to reveal her soft breasts, modestly sized but even then outstripping any claim to assets Lucina had. Lissa bit her lip as Lucina’s hands slipped fully around them, and by the time Robin had got Lissa down to her last undergarment, the girl was whining in Lucina’s hands, nipples hardened by the gentle squeezing of her breasts, a deep flush settled across the top of her chest. 

“I totally hope this isn’t a dream,” Lissa mewled, Robin claiming her lips again, the full assault on her body a collection of kind touches that was causing her to heat up and her head to swim. Lissa whined in pleasure as she wrestled with Robin’s tongue up top, even as down below his hand found the front of her silk panties. Still damp from her earlier masturbation, the gentlest of touches from his fingers through the fabric caused her to exhale in need, the sensation completely dwarfing her own attempt minutes before.

“Take them off, Robin,” Lissa panted, reluctantly pulling her mouth away, words escaping her in a flurry. “I can’t wait any longer, not with what you are both doing to me. Please...”

Robin smiled indulgently and winked at Lucina. “Must never disappoint a lady.” 

Lissa eagerly arched up her hips for him, her eyes drawn to how hard he was as he sat back, levering off her last. She shivered as she appraised his length, the prospect of taking his cock absolutely more than okay, the way he was hard _just for her_ making her even more eager to do it with him. And then there was the way that Lucina still had her in her lap, her hands eliciting so much warmth in Lissa’s chest with each gentle, maddening squeeze of her breasts. Fully naked now, in the hands of two people who wanted her to feel good; Lissa groaned as she realised how lost she was, even as her panties disappeared over the edge of the bed, not likely to come back for a while. Hours. Lissa wanted hours.

Robin felt the surge of his own desire as Lissa’s naked form lay vulnerable in front of him, and he took a moment to appreciate her full-sized thighs and slim waist, the girl’s skin just as soft and flawless as Lucina had said. The slight twisting of her hips on the bed cutely betrayed her want, and Robin felt his cock twitching as he watched. “You are beautiful, Lissa,” he admitted, truthfully. “Seeing you like this gives me a hundred competing wants and ideas. So I hope you enjoy our first time.”

The words “first time” made Lissa’s head swim, not in nervousness but in their implication there would be a second. “Oh Naga, I’m ready, Robin,” Lissa pleaded, the earnest desire on her face making the words strictly unnecessary. “Come take me, okay?”

She shivered as Robin slid her thighs open slowly, taking a position between her legs, his hard cock slick with precum and the evidence of the previous round, and he took himself in a hand and slid the head of him slowly up and down Lissa’s lower lips, moaning himself as he felt how slippery and warm her outermost was, a warm shine of arousal mixing as they touched. 

“Auuhhh, please don’t hold back,” Lissa gasped, already marvelling at how much heat was in him, the lewd sight of him testing her eagerness second only to how it felt. “I c-can take it.” Reassured, he continued to rub against her opening, and Lissa reached behind her to grab at Lucina’s bare waist, hands desperate for something to hold on to.

Robin began to ease forward now, his hands finding Lissa’s hips as he carefully made the first movements inside her. Lissa grunted in deep, animalistic pleasure as Robin surged inside her, her level of arousal making his entrance effortless, the unfamiliar shape and feeling of him slowly filling her soft, slick insides. Lissa’s hand shot to her waist as she felt him bottom out inside her, fingers tracing across her midriff as if to confirm how deep he really was.

“H-holy-- R-Robin-- ah, wow! It’s.. it’s so much better than I expected…”

“I told you it would be good,” Lucina purred, easing their charge down to the bed so Robin could find an easier position to start moving. Content with watching Lissa’s reactions, her own hand snuck down to her sodden labia, where she started to rub her messy, cumstained opening slowly. Watching her husband with someone else was a ridiculous turn-on, and it would have been easy to get off quickly if she tried, but instead she opted for a slower pace, fingertips rubbing over her clit gently in time with their movements.

“Wow, Lucy, you weren’t lying,” Lissa confessed breathily, her mouth moving in between kisses from Robin. “Ah, it’s so warm, and hard, Robin--”

“Let’s feel good together, Lissa,” Robin urged. “You feel amazing, too.”

Lucina bit her own lip as her fingers worked slowly, more than content to watch Lissa take Robin’s love for a few minutes, the soft noises of another set of lovers joining the room, the way the girl’s legs and arms snaked around his back and neck satisfying and amusing her in equal measure. “Did you ever have thoughts about this, Lissa?”

Lissa turned her head, Robin seamlessly switching to kissing her neck, her face blank with lust. “Everyone likes Robin,” she moaned, “I never expected this, though… I expect, it’ll be hard to stop, after this...”

“You’re welcome in our bed as much as you like,” Lucina offered, a slow smile spreading on her lips. “And in any case, I don’t expect you’ll be leaving it any time before tomorrow morning.”

“Are you serious,” Lissa gasped, “‘cause I will totally take that offer, Lucy…”

“It’s too late for jokes, don’t you think? I must confess, watching you with Robin is a particular treat. Your expressions as he takes you are quite adorably hot,” Lucina murmured, the lewd expressions in the other girl’s face a delight to watch, perfect fuel for her own arousal. “I haven’t seen him reduced to not so many words in a while. Are you alright there, Robin?”

“More than okay,” Robin panted, red-faced, a catenary strand of saliva connecting his lips with the princess. Lucina rubbed his back with her free hand as he followed it back to kissing Lissa, satisfied. “Good boy.”

Lissa moaned into Robin’s mouth as these impossibly dirty words came from his wife, desperately trying to balance sucking at his tongue with getting enough air, the delicious sensation of Robin inside her pairing with the lewd noise of his thrusts. It was enough to overwhelm her and she clung to Robin’s neck as they enjoyed each other’s bodies, almost as if to validate he wouldn’t suddenly disappear into the realm of dreams.

“Come whenever you want,” Lucina encouraged them, “don’t hold back if it feels that good. And for you, Lissa, too. I can see how good it feels, your face is twitching! There’s absolutely no need to hold back. We can go again as many times as you want, in as many ways as you want.”

Lissa whimpered at that; her thighs ached, their position spread around Robin’s hips unfamiliar, but Lissa couldn’t care less as she tried to stay cogent, unable to think of anything except the hands on her, Robin’s tongue on hers, and his thick, heavy cock currently stretching and exploring her down beneath. Going as many times as she wanted might turn out to be a great big number. His warmth bled into her with each thrust, the unfathomably intimate way she rubbed against him and he rubbed against her eliciting further and further breathy moans and small exhortations from each of them, and as Robin began to feel the first stirrings in himself, he pressed Lissa’s thighs back with his hands and began to increase his thrusts, hips slapping home hard against hers.

“Mmmm,” Lucina hummed, “how quickly she has you going, Robin!”

“S-She’s impossibly t-tight,” Robin managed, struggling to speak as he chased the pleasure inside his partner. “Gods above, Lissa, how--” 

“Oh, Robin, I’m glad,” Lissa grunted, his cock deeper inside her seemingly with each thrust, the pleasure building in herself now as he claimed more and more of her with each movement. “F-feel good inside me, I love it so m-much… it’s sooo much better than it looked...” Lissa wanted nothing more than for this cavalcade of sensation to last an eternity, but as each thrust and twitch of his cock inside her told her just how good she was making him feel by forcing another cute whimper from between her lips, she knew Robin wouldn’t last very much longer.

“You feel soooo a-amazing, Robin,” she shakily cooed from under him. “Ah, s-so please, ah, finish inside me whenever you w-want,” she begged, her forehead against his, their eyes locked, their lips touching openly and messily as the effort of their sex became too much to maintain kissing.

Robin couldn’t do much more than nod shakily in hasted agreement, words becoming difficult as he got closer. “Y-yeah,” he managed, leaning back, pulling at her hips with his hands, picking up the pace of his actions.

Beside them Lucina’s eyes were dreamy, entranced by the scene, the squeaking of the bed music to her ears. Filled with an idea, and hearing Lissa’s noises of pleasure becoming urgently deep and desperate, Lucina swooped in and licked along Lissa’s breast, the flat of her tongue running across the underside causing Lissa to gasp, and then Lucina kissed the girl’s nipple, teasing it with her teeth before darting back. “Take the other one, Robin,” Lucina purred, Lissa squealing as she was beset upon by two sets of soft, eager lips, and she was instantly undone. 

Lissa arched her back as the sensation overwhelmed her, and she hit her peak. Words escaped her in an airless torrent as her head hit the mattress, high pitched and loud. “Hol-holy-- I’m, I’m gonna, Robin, Luc-yy-- I’m, I’m coming--”

Robin grunted as he felt Lissa’s insides, so incredibly tight and warm, tighten further around him as she came, back arching and hips shaking under his cock, and he found himself coaxed to his peak too, impossible to hold on against the onslaught her body gave him. He gasped as he came, clamping his mouth loosely over Lissa’s as they rode out the storm together, shooting length after length of his cum as deep inside of her as he could muster. Lissa whimpered in pleasure as she felt the warm, thick fluid invade her, the tail end of her orgasm a whispered series of names, pleadings, and cried gasps, and Robin emptied himself inside of her pussy for the first time, holding out as long as he could before falling loose against the woman under him, both of them utterly spent.  
  


“Mmm, that was so hot,” Lucina said, a few moments later, hand rubbing Robin’s back in affection, her other finding Lissa’s arm for the same purpose. “You two were so cute together, it was lovely.”

Robin and Lissa were still too breathless from each other to reply for a few moments. Eventually, Robin planted an exhausted, loose kiss on Lissa’s neck as he smiled, content. “Thank you,” he murmured, into her ear. “That was amazing, Lissa.”

Lissa stared blankly at the ceiling, eyes unfocused, the warm sensation of Robin’s cum flooded between her legs novel and new, and she shivered. “Oh boy. You know, if I had known this would be that good, I would have tried _seducing_ you, rather than pranking you all the time.” Her head flopped sideways, and she grinned weakly at Lucina. “And you’re gonna let me have MORE of this? Either I’m crazy for agreeing to it or you are for offering it…”

“A good deal of craziness helps,” Lucina said, squeezing her hand. “Can I see how much Robin came in you?”

“Oh, Naga, it feels like a ton… but I like it. So warm…” A hand flew up to cover Lissa’s face. “It’s probably super embarrassing to look, though, isn’t it?”

“Not anymore so than the rest of it. But we don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” Lissa grinned. “It might be messy though. No, it WILL be. It feels like your husband here came buckets.”

“Testament to your awesomeness,” Robin sighed. He tiredly pushed himself up, giving Lissa a quick kiss before pulling himself out of her, falling back on his haunches. Lissa pouted at the loss of him, and Lucina was pleased to see that Robin had indeed done well. White shiny liquid dripped slowly from Lissa’s pussy, beginning to pool wetly on the bedsheet. Lucina crawled over to Robin and kissed his flushed face. “Good?”

“Unbelievably so,” he grinned. “And not a frog in sight.” 

Lissa giggled. 

Seeing the state Robin had left Lissa in gave Lucina another idea, and she subconsciously licked her lips, fingers reminding her she hadn’t come again yet. “How crazy are you willing to go, Lissa? If you trust me, I have another idea.”

“I trust you Lucy... go ahead!”

Robin grinned, knowing immediately what was coming. “You’ll like this.”

“Yeah?” 

Lucina crawled over to Lissa on the bed, legs drawn up around her butt, and she kissed the girl’s knee gently. “Open, please.”

Lissa relaxed her muscles, and Lucina began to part the girl’s legs, her lips trailing slowly down Lissa’s smooth, soft thighs.The girl’s skin was soft and flawless here, incredibly warm under her lips. It was a complete mystery why the sister of the Exalt wore such concealing trousers all the time.

The progress of Lucina’s mouth got concerningly closer to her core, and Lissa’s eyes widened, taken aback. “Lucy, are you going to--”

Lucina stopped, looking up at the girl’s face, and batted her eyelids innocently. “Am I going to clean my husband’s mess out of the woman in our bed? Yes, I suppose that rather was the intention,” she blinked. 

Lissa worked her lips, dumbfounded for a moment, imagining it, Lucina’s lips and breath tickling her skin convincing evidence. “I’m way too okay with that idea,” she finally admitted, nodding hastily.

“Good.” 

Without further words, Lucina continued, beginning to quietly lick the mess from around her thighs, before her mouth made enticingly soft contact with the core of her, and she began to clean the girl with her tongue. Lissa moaned softly as Lucina’s tongue, firm but gentle, lapped around her labia first, and then shamelessly inward; as she felt the woman’s mouth enveloping her clit and sucking gently, Lissa’s moans turned to a sharp gasp.

“Maribelle and I fooled around like this once when we were suuuuper drunk, but this is something else,” Lissa confessed in a rush. “Oh, Naga, Lucy, this is unreal, I can feel you’re being so careful and kind and it feels good…” She looked over at Robin, who was watching the whole thing with an enamoured look. “Is-this-an-all-the-time-thing-or--”

“If you want it to be,” he said evenly. 

Quite satisfied that she had got as much as she was going to, Lucina pulled her lips back, a noise of subtle disappointment escaping Lissa as she did. “Thank you, Luc--”

Lucina cut her off by crawling up onto her, hand taking Lissa’s cheek as she pressed her lips swifly down, the blonde girl’s words silenced. Lissa opened hers to accept the kiss, before Lucina aggressively deepened it, tongue rushing to the back of Lissa’s throat, beginning to spread the thick, bitter fluid she had stolen over the inside of her mouth. Lissa shivered as the taste was spread around her, new and strong and salty, mixing with her saliva and Lucina’s as they kissed messily. Lissa pulled Lucina in, hands in her tousled blue hair as their tongues worked Robin’s mess slowly down each other’s throat. When they were done, and it was all swallowed, Lissa broke off, panting _hard_ , the taste of cum in her sinuses; Lucina, inches away, was smiling bashfully, her lips shining as she licked them clean. “Thank you, Lissa.”

Lissa’s eyes were wide, wild, libido surging, head spinning, mind rushing. “I...”

“Sorry if I caught you off-guard,” Lucina murmured in her ear. “But I thought you’d like to know how he tasted.”

“Oh Lucy, I’ve never done anything so hot or so naughty in all of my life!” Lissa whined. “What are you guys doing to me, I’ve only just had one of the best orgasms of my life with Robin, and now I’m needy about going again!”

“You never need to apologise for being in our bed, Lissa,” Lucina said. “We wouldn’t do it if it didn’t feel good. So don’t feel shame about taking either of our love, alright?”

Lips pecked Lucina’s cheek. “Shame went out the window when I walked in here. Thanks for taking care of me.” Lissa giggled. “Now can we get back to the real fun?”

“I’m quite keen to come again,” Lucina admitted. “Watching you and Robin was very hot, so I’m just a little pent-up.” She looked behind herself; Robin, unsurprisingly, had enjoyed watching the girls kissing in front of him. A faux-sigh escaped his lips.

“Alright, _fine,_ I guess you twisted my hand,” Robin laughed, and rolled his eyes theatrically.

“Lissa, you take Lucy on top of you. Let’s see how fun fucking her whilst you two are making out can be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> I really like writing this dynamic, Lissa is so bouncy it becomes fun to have Lucina and Robin just utterly seduce her. So there'll probably be another chapter, soon.  
> After all, Morgan and Cynthia can only tidy up so much...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

“What the heck is this?” Cynthia asked, holding aloft a sprung-steel device of some kind, the vaguely conical shape folded in the corner now a plaything in her hands.

“That’s Lissa’s skirt thing, isn’t it?” Morgan replied. “I think it’s called a  _ crinoline _ ? I’m not surprised she left it here, it looks uncomfortable as anything to wear. Not even practical, either.”

“Huh, can’t say I’d want one, I’d never be able to get onto my pegasus!” Cynthia threw the crinoline back in the corner, slapping her hands together, surveying the now mostly-cleaned infirmary. “We’re doing good, huh? Cynthia and Morgan, the dream team! Yeah!”

“Yeah, but who knew Aunt Lissa had such weird stuff?” Morgan asked. “A jar of toads? Really?  _ Really?” _

“Maybe they’re medicinal!” Cynthia chirped, putting the last of the bottles away. “You know, there might be a real medical need… for toads… Okay, I’m with you, it sounds ridiculous.”

“Yeah. Well, at least we’re holding up our end of the bargain. I bet Dad got thrown right off, though I don’t know what’s kept Aunt Lissa from coming back, she must--”

Morgan’s words died in her throat.

“You don’t think that, uhm, she…”

Cynthia quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t think that she, uhm, what?”

“Nevermind,” Morgan shook her head, the first worry tugging at the pit of her stomach. “She probably just took a break. We’ve got a bit more to do before we’re done. Help me sweep up the floor next, won’t you?”

* * *

Lissa giggled happily as Lucina fell atop her, all too eager to follow up Robin’s suggestion. The warmth of someone’s body pressing into hers was becoming a regular, welcome event, and Lissa revelled in it, realising Lucina’s skin was unconscionably soft and smooth. Warm, gentle pressure from the girl atop her made Lissa shiver in delight and anticipation, and when Robin’s wife came for her lips, Lucina met no resistance at all.

“Do you mind if I pull your twintails out?” Lucina whispered quickly, as their lips brushed. “Your hair looks so soft, I’d quite like to touch it.”

“We’ve done enough already that I can tell you that you don’t need me to say OK,” Lissa said, her heart beating faster, the rush of adrenaline coursing through her head. “Seriously Lucy, you lure me into your husband’s bed, do all these wicked things to me, and then you ask if I’m fine having my  _ hair  _ messed with?” Lissa groped blindly at one of the bands in her blonde updo, pulling it out deftly with a practiced hand, tossing it aside into the irrelevant void beyond the bed. “Just do it, silly,” Lissa smiled, sinking her mouth to Lucina’s neck, open mouth working at the inflex of her shoulder.

Lucina shivered as she worked the other tie more slowly out of Lissa’s hair, partly because she was not very familiar with this kind of hairstyle, and partly because Lissa’s lips on her neck felt too amazing to not prolong. A blonde tangle fell from the unpinned twintail, and Lucina hummed appreciatively as she dug her hands into a real princess’ mess of hair. A happy squeal shot back from the Lissa, before Lucina quickly had her tongue in the princess’ mouth, and the joyful giggles quickly gave way to more lustful noises of quiet, smacking pleasure.

Behind them, Robin watched with no small amount of pleasure as the women made out ardently in front of him. He could feel himself becoming hard again at their antics, the desire in him kindling, the sight stirring him even after coming so much already. He shook his head. Clearly the weeks of insanity dealing with Lucina, Morgan and Cynthia had instilled in him an indomitable ability to go for more. It was madness, but as he watched how much the other two in the bed were pleasing each other, it was the  _ good _ kind of madness.

“It’s so nice to watch you enjoying yourselves,” Robin smiled, dreamily. “I can’t wait until you get to come watching each other.”

“Please, Robin,” Lucina begged, breathless, pulling back for a moment, a whine of disappointment escaping her partner that made Lucina even warmer inside. “I’ve rarely wanted so much as to come with both of you, I… please, I need you...”

“Your husband is so lucky,” Lissa giggled, before winking up Lucina, “I’ll do my best too, okay?”

Small, delicate hands found their place quickly around Lucina’s face, Lissa’s fingers behind her ears, and she pulled the woman into another messy kiss. Lucina gladly obliged, and the two women’s lips met again wetly and eagerly, becoming deliciously familiar with each other.

Less timid now she’d come twice in this crazy setup, Lissa was keenly exploring Lucina’s mouth back, the slight taste of Robin’s cum still lingering between them, a shared secret that was dirty and hot in all the right ways. 

A sharp exhale came from Lucina, feeling Robin’s hands running slowly up the back of her full thighs, his hands hot and teasing. Robin enjoyed slowly caressing her toned muscles and smooth skin, his hands slowly, oh-so-slowly making their way up to the swell of her firm, taut ass and squeezing gently. Every touch set Lucina’s skin burning in need.

“Lucy is  _ pouting, _ you know,” Lissa laughed, feeling their kiss change; she pulled back and watched Lucina’s face with flushed joy, Robin’s massaging of her rear causing Lucina to shiver in anticipation, lips thrust outward in imminent desire.

“I’m pouting because Robin wants to fuck me in the ass and he knows it,” Lucina whined, the warmth in her building from each of his touches, her need to have him inside her building commensurately. Inches away, Lissa first blinked in surprise, and then moaned softly.

“Oh Lucy... That... I bet it feels really good,” Lissa whispered, a heavy blush in her face, biting her lip as she thought about how that… worked. “I mean--”

“It’s, it’s different, but so good, yes,” Lucina whispered, nodding quickly. “It took us way too long to try, but it feels amazing -- ahh, Robin, please…” 

Robin obliged. A gentle smack came to Lucy’s butt, and she moaned. 

“Yeah, it feels amazing, Lissa,” Robin said, “I’m sure once you see how Lucy does you’ll see, hm? First things first, though, can you help me get her ready?”

“How… I mean…”

Robin crawled over on the bed towards Lissa’s face, and she moaned softly as she saw how hard he was, his cock still covered with the gentle sheen of their earlier lovemaking. Robin held his hand by her mouth, fingertips cupped. “Spit.”

Lissa shivered, Lucina above her groaning in anticipation as she watched the lissom blonde work up as much as she could through a spreading blush, gently letting a silver trail run into Robin’s fingers.

“So warm… thank you, Lissa,” Robin purred. “Don’t let Lucina slack off, now. I want you to enjoy yourself, too.”

Robin retreated, fingers slick, and Lucina groaned in anticipation as that same slickness met her ass. It wasn’t a new sensation; they’d done this many times, of course, but every time it felt just as  _ good _ . Robin felt his cock twitch eagerly as his finger slipped slowly into his wife, the tight insides of her already clamping down around him.

“Does it feel good as Robin rubs me into you?” Lissa murmured into Lucina’s ear. 

As Robin gently moved his finger inside her and Lissa’s words reached her brain, Lucina felt her knees weaken; as the blonde girl continued a torrent of naughty, accurate words into her ear, Lucina panted, under assault on all sides, body collapsing into Lissa’s, confused, desperate noises coming from her in need. 

“N-Naga-- R-Robin, ah, keep going!”

She writhed under Robin’s attention, each plunge into her causing Lucina to squirm in pleasure; her modest chest rubbed against Lissa’s soft, plump breasts with an infuriating friction that built the heat in her, and rivalled the feeling of Robin’s fingers stretching her below.

“I think she likes it, Robin,” Lissa smiled, kissing up Lucina’s face, before dropping her voice to a sultry whisper. “Are you ready to take him, Lucina? I bet it feels so good, why don’t you show me?”

The other woman could do nothing but nod blankly, before Lissa pressed the attack, licking hungrily at her partner’s neck, tongue slipping down slowly “I think you should fuck her now, Robin,” she managed, between soft kisses to Lucina’s collarbone. “Show me how good it feels between you.”

“Gods, Lissa, how is it you know exactly what to say?” Robin groaned. Spurred to action, he pushed his wife’s ass forward and down replacing his slick fingers in her ass with the pressing, hot head of his cock, Lucina mewling needily as she felt him line up against her. “Please,” she managed, “please, Robin, take me, you and Lissa know I need you--”

Obliging, and impatient to wait any longer, Robin began to enter her, and Lucina’s entreaties turned into grunts of pleasure as he claimed her ass, the delicious fullness from his slow, steady penetration causing her to feel hot and wanted, the way in which she stretched around his cock the best feeling in the world. 

As Lucina took him slowly, Robin’s weight pressing against her hips forced hers down, and the two girls in front of him gasped as their clits touched, their foreplay more than enough to have got them soaked. Lucina groaned; this combination was the best feeling in the world.

“Ah, Lucy-- that, oh Gods above, that feels good,” Lissa said, hurriedly. “I got so wet…”

“Yeah,” Lucina managed, Robin’s cock spreading her around him, “y-you both feel amazing.” 

Lissa stared lustily over Lucina’s shoulder as they rubbed together below, tantalisingly soft; she drank in every detail as Robin leaned forward, the tightness around him almost unbearable as his hips hit Lucina’s rear. Lucina could feel him twitching inside her, straining, overjoyed that she was making him feel like this, even as he reciprocated the pleasure in kind, driving an unbearable desire in her, the same desire he drove every time he claimed her like this.

“Oh, Lucy, that’s good,” Robin breathed, “Should I keep going?”

“Mmmf, yes, Robin,” Lucina grunted, “fuck me Robin, please--”

Her husband was happy to do just that, pulling back slowly, before pushing home again, the second thrust even better than before. As he set up a slow, steady rhythm, Lucina’s thoughts slipped. Rapidly, she could think of little, save for the feeling of Robin in her ass, Lissa’s delicate touches against her lower self, and her hot pair of lips on Lucina’s, the bubbly girl’s demeanour now entirely driven too by lust. Lucina kissed back as best she could, breath driven out of her with every slam of Robin’s cock, a desperate, messy balance that was hot in itself.

The air filled with the soft sounds of smacking, the increasingly-frequent slaps of Robin’s hips against Lucina’s butt, the wet thrusts of him inside her, the barely-audible noise of the girl’s clits rubbing against each other with every stroke. The air was full of sex and sweat, and none of the three wanted anything else, completely lost in each other in every way.

Lissa’s head was light with joyous delight, and she ran arms around Lucina’s back, seeking to further the already extensive connection of their flesh; she shifted her hips a little as Robin began to move faster, angling her legs to maximise that delicious pressure against her core with the increasing pace. Atop her, Lucina was a grunting, moaning mess, hair tangled with sweat, face flushed with pleasure, every cry of pleasure swallowed eagerly into their loose kiss by the blonde girl under her. 

Every inch of Lucina’s skin was on fire, Robin’s hands running up her sides even as he continued his delicious assault in her, every stroke of his hard, hot cock driving her wild. It wasn’t soft, gentle lovemaking; this was better, more urgent, all boundaries between them gone, even to the point of the needy, eager girl underneath being in their bed and joining them. There were elements of love here, though; all barriers between them gone, a shared, secret intimacy that made Lucina hot. Lucina had spent so many years building up barriers as the Exalt, to relinquish all responsibilities and fuck who she chose with abandon was something she eagerly leaned into, fully and wholeheartedly. 

Overwhelming, maddening touches, flesh-heat radiating in every direction; Lucina felt joyous, and as Robin continued to pound her ass, his restraint gone too, she made the most of it whilst she could, even as the familiar hot ache built in her, almost  _ unfairly _ fast. 

Lucina could feel Robin’s thrusts into her tight rear becoming more erratic, more shaky, more breathless. His fingers dug into her hips as he sated his own growing need, each slam of his against hers better than the last, Lucina’s tight ass slick and coaxing against his cock, the unspoken invitation to come more evident with each second. Lucina moaned loudly, shifting her weight to rub more forcefully against Lissa’s core, knowing her husband wouldn’t last much longer.

“ _ Fuck, _ Robin, I can tell you’re close,” Lucina cried, breathless, oh-so-close in the same way. “Just come for me, and Lissa, won’t you? I’m-- I’m so close too--”

“Lucy,” Lissa pleaded, “Feels-- so good, ah, I’m gonna, too-- I, I can’t--”

Behind her, a stifled cry of overwhelming, rushing pleasure, and Robin hilted himself inside his wife’s rear, unable to hold out any longer against the intense sensation. His head tipped back and his eyes closed as he came; his cock twitched as he shot a hot, sticky load as deep inside Lucina’s ass as he could muster, his noise of pleasure almost a whimper as he gave everything he had to her.

As she felt Robin make his final thrust, the evidence of his pleasure cascading hot and wet inside her, Lucina came too, squealing loudly, immoderate, as the twin pleasures of Robin’s and Lissa’s attention tipped her over the hot, desperate edge she’d been riding. Lucina was flush against most of Lissa’s body, but their sensitive points clashing together was the highlight, a last burst of fevered, desperate rubbing against Lissa’s core enough to get both of them to the end.

“Luh-lu-luc--” Lissa came with a breathless, unfinished plea, all cries for her partner stolen away by her immediate, crashing orgasm, fuelled to further heights by the sudden twitches, pants and climactic moans above her. Lissa’s head swam as she came and came  _ hard _ , the pure rush of physical sensations from their tripartite fucking overriding everything else. 

Their throes were long, the moment seeming to last an age, before they collapsed in a pile; Robin pulled out and fell to the side exhaustedly, Lucina shakily collapsing onto Lissa before more considerately rolling off unsteadily, limbs in a tangle.

The soft noise of three people, desperate for breath, was all that passed for a moment, Lissa’s hand aimlessly rubbing at Lucina’s heaving tummy, Robin desperately staring skyward, waiting for the pounding at the edge of his vision to dissipate.

“Where, where do I start--”

“Hah, I, I know, Lissa,” Robin panted, “that was, that was something else.”

Lucina ran a ragged hand through her heavy fringe, pulling it back, regarding the sweat-covered hand with a wry, breathless smile. “Gods, the two of you will be my undoing,” she laughed. “ _ Thank you. _ ”

“Pleasure’s all mine,” Robin groaned from the bed.

“And mine,” Lissa grinned. “I’m so glad Morgan sent me this way…”

Lucina idly, blindly rubbed the girl’s hand. “So are we.”

“I don’t know that  _ she _ will be,” Robin chuckled. “In fact, I’m a little surprised Morgan hasn’t barrelled in here yet, asking for her turn… not that I know if I’m even up to that…”

“Don’t you have one more in you, Robin?” Lucina asked, that same wry smile on her face. “After all, I  _ did _ promise Lissa that if she wanted to take you like that, she could. And you would never make a liar out of me, would you, Robin?”

"You are insatiable, Lucina…”

“So are you, in the right circumstances. So, Lissa, did you want to...” Lucina turned her head to the left, looking for Lissa, trailing off as she saw the girl gone from the bed.

Lissa’s lips were on Robin’s even before she needed to give an answer.

* * *

“We’ve tidied up here, finally,” Morgan announced, relinquishing her tools with a clumsy flourish. “So... we should go check on Dad! Even if he and Mom shirked us off before, it’s like at least four in the afternoon, so they are totally done. And if you ask me Dad needs a real telling-off for his behaviour!”

“Only if it’s fun for us,” Cynthia pouted. “We did all this work for Lissa, I think we need some kind of reward. Even if it’s not from her.”

“Agreed,” Morgan nodded. “Well, I’m sweaty already, so how about I race you there?”

She waited for Cynthia’s reply, before turning around to see Cynthia had already left, the sound of footsteps running down the hallway, the girl already eagerly running to Robin’s apartment.

* * *

Lissa had, with shrieks of delighted pleasure, found out just how good Robin’s cock was the other way, and after she’d swapped positions with Lucina, cum dripping from each of them in a thick, white torrent, the three had been content to take a break, small touches between them as they cuddled together and dozed, an afternoon well spent.

Such idyll, though, was easily disturbed. Morgan unceremoniously burst through the bedroom door, causing Lissa to shriek, and dive for the covers. Slowly a mess of blonde hair and flushed face emerged from under the messy sheets, pale green eyes blinking in surprise at Morgan’s entrance, unsure how to react. 

“Mother. Father.” Morgan paused. “...Great-aunt.”

Lissa hesitated, and then stuck her tongue out at Morgan. “I said not to call me that!”

Cynthia caught up, chest heaving, not  _ quite _ as good at running as Morgan, half-a-minute behind the other girl. She slid into the room dramatically, eyes going wide as she realised the extra addition to their usual arrangements, and she stood up, awkwardly. “Helloooo,” Cynthia said, testing the waters, “uhm, have you had a good afternoon?”

“Yes,” Lucina replied, “we’ve all had a very good afternoon. Thank you, Cynthia.”

“You will be pleased to know that your infirmary is tidied, Lissa,” Morgan muttered, darkly. “Though if I’d known you’d be slacking off like this whilst you made us do all your chores, I wouldn’t have suggested it.”

“It was just a little bit surprising to have a visitor,” Robin replied. “And, yeah, things kind of escalated. But I think Lissa had a good time.”

Lissa giggled, self-conscious. “Sorry, Morgan, I didn’t come here to seduce anyone. But, uhm, I’m kind of glad at how it worked out…”

“Jeez, sis, seducing first me, and then Morgan, and now Lissa,” Cynthia grinned, wickedly, “who’s next?”

“Robin and I, and you and Lissa and Morgan for that matter, have all saved Ylisse from certain destruction at the hands of the Fell Dragon. We all fought too hard to pick sides now. Consequently, I don’t feel any guilt at all for sleeping with who I choose,” Lucina sighed. “Which includes you, and our daughter, and now Lissa as well. So it’s a shared secret, between us. I don’t have an agenda, but if all parties are willing--”

“Someone kicked us out this morning telling us they had to work,” Morgan harrumphed, “and here I catch you in bed with the very person I sent to check up on you both--”

Robin raised a placating hand. “Alright, we’re all friends, we don’t need the harsh tone.” He put a hand on Lissa’s, the girl naked as day under the bedsheet not quite knowing where to look. “Morgan and Cynthia don’t mean you any ill-will, they probably just didn’t expect this. Which I guess, none of us did.”

“Well, I was about to ask why you have her in your bed!” Morgan continued. “You know Dad, it’s the height of impoliteness to take advantage of such a nice woman as your…” Morgan’s brow furrowed, “your in-laws aunt! Or I suppose just ‘your aunt’, Mom!”

“She is here for the same reason you are,” Robin announced. “Lissa is here entirely of her own volition. And I’m sure she’ll tell you herself she’s been treated well.”

“Very well,” Lissa nodded, her uncertain voice dropping to an embarrassed whisper. “I… your parents made me come so much, Morgan… I understand why you and Cynthia do this…”

Lucina laughed gently, the tone defusing the tension in the air. “You know it’s telling, Morgan, that your first worry is about us being demanding and not the horrible impropriety of it all.” She giggled. “I suppose we’re well past that point, anyway.”

“Lucina and I told you before we have these other two bundles of energy as… frequent visitors,” Robin murmured. “You don’t have to be comfortable with that, Lissa. Heck it’s supremely embarrassing to even admit, but after our afternoon together you can probably understand why.” Robin kissed Lissa’s cheek. “If you’d rather spend time with us alone, we can make that work.”

Lissa took a deep breath, the image of a precipice forming in her mind. She closed her eyes and sighed, her neck straightening, mentally taking a step over the edge.

Her eyes shot open and she looked at Robin with a sly smile creeping over her lips, eyes never wavering from his.

“Jeez, Robin, that’s sweet, but considering all the stuff we just did, I’m… well, what if I said I’m in for the whole thing?”

Robin kissed her gently. “Alright then. Welcome to, whatever this mess is…”

“Well, Cynthia, Morgan,” Lucina purred, crawling out of the bedsheets, the two girls in front of their bed still despicably clothed. “Sounds like you need a reward for doing some chores, don’t you? I’m more than sure Lissa will help us make all that tidying worth your while, hm?”

Morgan and Cynthia looked at each other and grinned.

“Let’s get their clothes off, Lucy...”

It was only once half their clothes were off the two of them realised it’d been Lissa who’d spoken, though the two of them were more than eager to comply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lissa is much too fun to write, even if she is mostly getting off with the others.
> 
> I'm sure Morgan was crestfallen that her plan didn't work. But suitable recompense is always a side benefit. :)
> 
> Come join our FE Lewd Writers Discord (you must be 18+): https://discord.gg/KhZ2RNM
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I think if you are one to follow the tags on my stories, there is perhaps a trend...
> 
> So the whole concept for this story came from viewing that /r/instant_loss subreddit after which I knew I wanted to write something mating-press related.  
> And then whooops given the usual proclivities I wrapped it up in the usual polycrackthing. It's Lucina's birthday! She deserves what she wants. Hope you enjoyed reading it anyway.
> 
> Go check out the FE Lewd discord: https://discord.gg/zhX5KY 18+ only. It's probably good. I don't run this one. 
> 
> Catch you next time!


End file.
